The missing items
by Suki silvermist
Summary: Many of the characters important items have gone missing there are many pairs D18, 8059, RL, 6927, 4851 and many others


I do not own none of these characters or the animes or visual novels and im not using this story for any kind of profit. The Missing Items By Sukirutski There were 17 people sitting around the room. The oldest one is Dino Cavallone. He has blond hair and brown eyes and is fairly tall. He also has multiple tattoos on his one arm. Next to Dino is Kyoya Hibari. He has black hair and grey eyes. He was glaring at every one and Dino was trying to calm him down. Across the room sat Spanner. Spanner has blond hair with a curl on the side of his head. He has a tattoo on one side of his neck. He has light green eyes. Next to him was Shoichi Irie. He has red hair and green eyes. He also wears glasses. He was crouching on the ground holding his stomach. Spanner crouching next to him patting his back. A few feet away was was Hayato Gokudera. He has silver hair and green eyes. He wears a engagement ring that seems to be also wears the Vongola Storm ring. Next to him was Takeshi Yamamoto. He has black hair and brown eyes. He wore an engagement ring that was red. He also wore the Vongola Rain ring. He also carries a Katana. He was leaning on the wall with his arm over Hayato's shoulder and Hayato barking at him to get his arm off of him. Sitting on the ground was Mukuro Rokudo. He has blue hair that is a pony tail and a pineapple looking hair style. He has heterochromatic eyes ,one blue and one red, with the kanji for number six in it. He also has a set of snow white fox ears and nine fox tails. On his right hand he has three rings one is the Vongola Mist ring and the other two I'm not sure what they are. On his left finger was a wedding ring. Sitting next to him was Tsunayoshi Sawada or just Tsuna by his friends and Tsu by Mukuro. He has brown hair and brown eyes. Just like Mukuro he has snow white fox ears and nine fox tails but instead of all white tails they have ice blue at the ends. Tsuna were the Vongola Sky ring on his middle finger on his right hand on the left hand he wears a wedding ring just like Mukuro's. He was sitting next to Mukuro and drinking tea wile he listens to Mukuro. Sitting in the corner of the room was Lambo. He has black hair and green eyes. He is 25. Sitting next to him is Reborn also know as the number one hitman. He has black hair and grey eyes. He wears a fedora. His age I have know idea but I do know he has worked for the Vongola as there hitman for a wile now. He was sitting there polishing his gun wile Lambo drinks coffee. In another corner of the was Noiz. He has blond hair and green eyes. He wears a hat and has his hands bandaged. He also has two eyebrow piercings, a bridge piercing and a snake bite. Siting looking over Noiz's shoulder was Aoba. He has blue hair and yellow eyes. He wears a pair of pink head phones around his neck. He was looking over Noiz's shoulder as Noiz's types on his computer. Sitting at the table was the Okumura Twins ,Rin the oldest and Yukio the youngest. Rin has dark blue hair and dark blue eyes. He has pointy ears and fangs. He also has a fluffy black tail. Yukio has brown hair and blue eyes. He also has fangs and pointy ears, but I'm not sure that he has a tail like his brother. He was sitting next to Rin explaining Rin's home work to him. Sitting by one of the walls was Matt. He has red hair and I don't know what color his eyes are because he is wearing goggles. Next to him was Mello. He has blond hair and blue eyes. He was eating a chocolate bar wile he watched Matt type on his computer.

I clapped my hands to get everyone's attention. "I know all of you are here because you want to know where all of your missing items have gone, but I need to know what you guys are missing."All the items that were missing were two katana, a set of guns, a set of horns, a ring, tools for fixing electronics and All Mates, a computer, a whip, a set of tonfas a DS and a rosary. I also asked if there were any clues. The only clues that were there were candy wrappers and crumbs from chips. After that we made a list of people that likes sweets. We came up with Asato Tsuzuki, Ikuto Tsukiyomi, Rin, and Amaimon. By the time we were done with the suspect list, it was 7:30. I realized that I did not have room for every one to stay here. That's when Rin and Yukio said we could all stay at their dorms since it was only the two of them that stayed there. We all agreed to that. So we all headed to True Cross Academy. As soon as we got there, Yukio showed us the rooms. Dino & Hibari shared a room. Yamamoto & Gokudera shared a room. Reborn & Lambo shared a room. Mukuro and Tsuna shared a room. Noiz, Aoba, Spanner, Shoichi, Matt & Mello shared a room. In the room they shared,there was one normal and one bunk. Plus they would all get along pretty well; four out of six of them were good with electronics. I got a room all to my self. After that we went into the dorm dining hall and waited at the tables for supper. It turns out that Rin is a great cook. After eating, it was 9:34 so we all went to our rooms to get some rest. That way we all could get up early. The next day we all got up at 8:30. We were all dressed and ready to go. We split in to three groups one with Yukio, Rin, Matt, Mello, Noiz, and Aoba. There were to interrogate Amaimon. The second group was Gokudera, Yamamoto, Reborn, Lambo, Spanner, and Shoichi. They were to talk to Rin and Ikuto. The Third group was Mukuro, Tsuna, Dino, Hibari and me.  
Gokudera's group had to go to Ikuto's place which was a huge mansion. As soon as they got to the gate and knocked, a woman opened the door. She has brown eyes and maroon hair. She was wearing short shorts and a black short tank top. She also had a tattoo on her right arm. She also wore two gun holsters on her shoulders.  
"What do you want?" She asked.  
"We want to talk to Ikuto Tsukiyomi," Gokudera said. "Oh that's what you want. Then I'll take you to him, by the way what are your names?" She asked. "I'm Hayato Gokudera, the baseball freak with the big smile behind me is Takeshi Yamamoto. The one on my left with the Fedora is Reborn. The standing next to him is the stupid cow Lambo. The blond one with the tattoo on the side of his neck is Spanner. The one with the glasses and red hair next to Spanner is Shoichi." Gokudera said. "Oh nice to meet ya, I'm Rebecca but every one calls be Revy." Revy said. Before she takes us inside she puts her cigaret out and told Gokudera to do the same. As we went in we realized how big it is though it does not compare to Vongola HQ. As we walked through the place, Revy stopped to talk to a blond man that was working on some electronic. Then we walked on. We saw a lot of different people. When finally got to our destination, Revy told Ikuto to tell somebody names Dutch that she was going to a bar called Yellow Flag to go drink with some body named Rock. After that she waved good bye and left us alone with Ikuto. Was a fairly tall young man with navy blue hair with blue eyes. "Hello there my guest, I'm Ikuto Tsukiyomi married to Amu Tsukiyomi. May I as why you guys are here today?" Ikuto asks. "We came here because there has been a crime committed and you are one of the suspects on our list." Gokudera said. Geez does he have to be so blunt about it. We all think.  
"Oh is that so. So you want to interrogate me am I right. If thats so than go a head it is fine with me." Ikuto said. "Ok lets starts. Where were you two days be for the 20th?" Gokudera said. "I was here all day getting ready for a party. You can ask Nezumi, Iggy, and Hei if you need they were in the kitchen with me. They can vouch for my whereabouts. Oh speak of the devil here is Nezumi," Ikuto said. Nezumi had blue hair that was in a small pony tail. He also had grey eyes.  
"May I ask you something Mr. Nezumi?" Gokudera said. "Sure and just call me Nezumi." Said Nezumi. "Was Ikuto with you two days before the 20th?" says Gokudera. "In matter of fact yes he was along with Hei and Iggy. We were trying to get ready for a party that was going to happen that night," Says Nezumi. "Ok I guess your alibi is cleared. We also need to talk to a guy named Rin." Gokudera says. "Oh you need to talk to Rin. I'll call him." Ikuto says. He flips open a black phone and calls some one. "Rin should be here soon." Ikuto says. Right after he says that the doors open a young boy walks in. He has a blue eyes and blond hair and fairly short. He also seemed to have a camera. "You asked me to come here so here I am." Rin says. "These people are here to ask you some questions." Ikuto says. "Oh is that all then I'll answer the questions." Says Rin. "Ok where were you on the 18th?" Gokudera said. "I was taking pics in the forest the whole day on that day. You can even check my camera. The pictures all have the date and time they were taken. If you're not convinced by that you can as the two wolves that were with me." Rin said. He hands the camera to Gokudera and Gokudera hands it to Shoichi. Shoichi turns the camera on and looks for the pictures. "He seems not to be lying. The pictures are of a forest and the date on the pictures are the 18th and the latest time is 8:30 pm." Shoichi says. "So your alibi is cleared, we are sorry for bothering you." Gokudera says. Ikuto leeds us out and we wave good by. "Ha ha ha ha It looks like our suspects are not the criminals." Yamamoto says.  
"Shut up baseball nut you're annoying me." Gokudera said. "Come on Gokudera don't be like that." Yamamoto says. "It probably be best if you don't bother Gokudera. In less you want to be hit by a stick of dynamite." Reborn said. "Yare Yare how about we go back to the dorm." Lambo said wile scratching the top of his head. Gokudera phone rang. It was a text from me. It said that we were dropping Tsuzuki from the list because I remembered that he would not steel. He is way to kind for that and plus knowing him he is probably busy with paper work or slacking off. Gokudera closed the phone and told us the news. After that we went back to the dorm. Yukio's group was going to director's office because Amaimon is his little brother. When we got there and asked him the questions, he said he saw a black haired male with side burns go into the dorm and walk out with some thing. He looked like a teacher. After that we went to ask Mr. Tsubaki about this. When we asked he said that he was on a mission that day. He was to get rid of a high level demon. He did not get back till 9:30. With that info, we realized that Amaimon had lied to us. "I knew that we could not trust that demon! After all he did steal my Katana before." Rin said. "Let's go find that lying and stealing demon." Yukio said. Before that Yukio called Mukuro's group to come. After that we went and searched for the green haired demon. The first person we asked was Shura. She was sitting at the water fountain drinking beer. When we asked her about Amaimon she said she has not seen him. When we ran into the Kyoto trio: Bon, Shima, and Koneko. We asked them if they had seen him and they said no. After that we were almost ready to give up until we finally saw him. Before he could run, Mukuro used illusions to wrap lotus flowers around Amaimon; that way he could not move. After that we ganged up on him and asked where our stuff was. after a while he said he had hid the stuff in his brother's office in a closet. After he told us that we dragged him to the directors office and told him what his brother has done. When we said that Amaimon was in big trouble. Mephisto got up and went to his closet and gave every one there items back. Yamamoto and Rin got there katanas back. Noiz got his computer tools back. Shoichi got his computer back. Mukuro got his ring back. Matt got his DS back. Mello got his Rosary. Yukio got his two guns back. Lambo got his horns. Dino got his whip. Hibari got his tonfas. We went back to my house and we had a sleep over in my living room. Kuro Rin's pet cat and Ren Aoba's all mate seem to get along for a cat and dog. Gokudera and Yamamoto were sitting on their futon chatting and and Rin were working on homework. Noiz and Aoba were playing cards. Shoichi and Spanner were sitting back to back on their futon typing on their computers. Matt and Mello were setting on their futon. Matt was playing his DS and Mello was eating a chocolate bar. Dino was sitting beside Hibari and his futon trying to get Hibari from hiding under the blankets. Reborn and Lambo were chatting and drinking espressos. Mukuro and Tsuna were sitting on their futon. Mukuro was sitting between Tsuna legs wile Tsuna combed his very long blue hair. When he got up his hair was a little longer than his waist. As soon as he got up he put his hair up in a pony tail and sits back down. We all went to bed at 9:30. The next day every one said goodbye and we all went our separate ways. It was sure fun solving a mystery I hope to do it again some day, but until then I'll just stick to reading mysteries. 


End file.
